fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cost Per Use
Cost Per Use is the term given to the lessening of an item's total sale price for every time it is used. Each time the item is used, its sell price will be reduced. Each weapon has its own pre-determined cost per use for every time it is used. For example, a long sword at full durability can be sold for 1260 gold, but if it has been used once, it will be worth 70 gold less. This occurs with every item that has durability. Low-durability items normally will fetch high prices when sold at a shop, but when one of their durability units is used, their price will be degraded highly. Cost per use is a calculated average of how much each attack with a weapon actually costs the player. Iron Swords have 46 uses, for example, and cost 460 Gold. Therefore, the cost per use is 10 Gold. This does not have a particularly major effect on gameplay, but should be kept in mind. However, it does have a minor effect when selling items, since in most games, the amount one can sell an item for decreases with each use. For example, if one uses the Iron Sword 4 times, then one will only be able to sell it for 210 Gold instead of the normal 230 Gold, since items are sold for only half their actual value. Weapons with a high cost per use should not be used on enemies that can be dispatched with less expensive weapons. In some games, it directly affects the experience points earned from using staves. Cost per use is especially of note in games where Forging is possible and forged weapons have the potential to match or surpass the strength of unforged higher-quality weapons and still possess lower cost per use. For example, in Radiant Dawn, a forged Iron Sword with its Mt increased by 3 has a cost per use of 19 Gold, while a Steel Sword has a cost per use of 20 Gold, despite the forged Iron Sword appearing to be the more expensive weapon upon purchase. In some games, there are weapons with infinite durability, giving them a cost per use of zero. These weapons include the laguz items (claw, beak, etc.) and blessed weapons (such as Ragnell and Amiti) of the Tellius series, and Falchion of Fire Emblem Awakening. These weapons, while varying in degrees of power by weapon, user, and game, can be extremely useful to players who want to conserve funds by lowering the cost per use of their weapons. By Game ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Personal weapons: *Florete: 200 *Rolf's Bow: 60 *Silencer: 160 Crossbows: *Bowgun: 50 *Crossbow: 100 *Taksh: 200 *Aqqar: 250 *Arbalest: 300 Tomes *Valaura: 400 Staves/Wands: *Heal/Live: 20 *Mend/Relieve: 50 *Recover: 150 *Physic/Libro: 250 *Fortify/Reserve: 1000 *Ward/Barrier: 150 *Torch: 100 *Unlock: 150 *Hammerne: 600 *Rescue: 600 *Rewarp: 1000 *Restore: 200 *Silence: 400 *Sleep: 500 *Elsilence/Large Silence: 1200 *Elsleep/Large Sleep: 1500 Items: *Herb: 60 *Vulnerary: 100 *Concoction: 200 *Elixir: 1000 *Antidote: 150 *Panacea: 500 *Pure/Holy Water: 300 *Olivi Grass: 200 *Torch: 100 *Treasure Key: 300 *Door Key: 50 *Laguz Stone: 1000 *Laguz Gem: 15000 *Spectre Card: 200 *Reaper Card: 500 *Daemon Card: 1000 Category:Terms Category:Weapon Stats